Bread and Butter
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: KARINxKAZUNE. OCxOC. Himekax?.Two new kids with rings? No way! Could they be Gods, too? And if they were, could we trust them?It starts out kind of slow but it'll get better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin is property of Koge-Donbo._

**So at first it's just going to be mostly my OC's but it'll get KarinxKazune and well, I don't really have anyone for Himeka but if you have a request she wont have to get with Michi! Um… so… here we go!**

_**What… what is this feeling? I feel so powerful… so... so happy. But why? **_**I looked down at my ring, it was glowing! **_**How…?**_

Yaaaaawn! I stretched my arms. I blinked my eyes open. Everything was blurry; I rubbed my eyes and sighed in relief when the room cleared up. I lay back down and thought about the day ahead of me.

Today I was going to get up, eventually, and get dressed. I'd hurriedly brush my hair and dash downstairs. I would give Usagi a kiss on the forehead then say goodbye to my "mother" and "father." They'd adopted me when I was a baby but I never really felt like their daughter. My little sister, clearly, wasn't actually my little sister, but somehow, it felt so much more natural to love her than it ever felt hugging and kissing my "parents." I'd given up even pretending to have any sort of love for my parents. In all honesty, I loved my teachers more. When I got to school I would be silent. I would only speak when spoken to. After school… Ahh, well, that's where the fun starts, isn't it?

I smiled. I only wish… I only wish I could skip the first two steps… Hm… I could try couldn't I? I stood. I found some dirty jeans and a hoodie and pulled them on. I brushed my hair and opened the window. I looked left, then right, then left again, as though someone somewhere were awake this early. Even if there were, they'd be too drowsy to care or so hyped on coffee they'd be seeing five of me, me, me, me, me. I jumped out and landed on my butt. I was never the most athletic person, or athletic at all. I got up and ran to the hospital.

On my way there something caught my arm and dragged me into the shadows. "What are you doing?!" A male hissed angrily into my ear. I grinned like a Cheshire cat. I turned around to face the boy.

"I came to see you!" I said happily. He just glared at me. "Oh, come on! Aren't you happy to see me?" I pouted.

Sakai sighed and rolled his eyes. He rested his forehead on my own."You have to go to school, Nanami," he breathed into my face. "It's a privalige-"

"Not a right," I droned, "yeah, yeah. But Sakai-" He gave me his signature, "You-are-going-to-do-what-I-tell-you-to-and-you're-going-to-like-it" look. "Fine." I groaned. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me back to my school. "I don't have my uniform on."

"You keep a spare one in your locker," he reminded me.

"I'll be late," I pressed.

"A blemish on the face of perfection," he protested.

"I'll miss you," I sang.

"I'll miss you, too."

"Aw, Sakai!" I wailed.

"Look, I'll see you after school, like I _always_ do." I took a sudden interest in the way my shadow moves when I walk. "Nanami, answer me."

"I don't wanna."

"Fine, be that way." He let go of my hand and started to walk away. I smirked. As much as he would have loved for me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness at that moment, I did no such thing. I was a rich, spoiled brat and I _always_ got what I wanted, no matter what Sakai said. I ran after him and tackled him. He laughed and rolled over so he was on top of me. "Bad move," he gave me a feral grin.

My eyes widened, "No, Sakai, oh no! Please don't!" I cried. He lifted me up and hoisted me over his shoulder. "Let me down! Ahhh! Sakaiiiiii!"

"You wouldn't cooperate and now you're going to school on the Sakai express."

"Let me down this instant! Let me down or- or I'll cry!" he started chuckling. I folded my arms. Okay, so I was being a little immature but that was how I was around Sakai, I didn't have to pretend to be something I wasn't. I _wasn't _mature. No, not like he was. He dropped me off at school. I went inside, changed and went to class but I couldn't get him of my mind, I never could. Sakai was the most interesting part of my life. Well, almost.

Sakai was raised by a foster father, he had no parents either. His foster father was horrible, though. He beat Sakai and said terrible things to him. Sakai ran away when he was five and he's lived on the streets ever since. He met one of the local doctors, Hiro. Hiro lets Sakai help out during the day and gives him food and other mandatory supplies. He's the closest thing Sakai has to a family. Sakai and I have known each other for a few years now…

The most interesting thing in my life, though, was my ring. Shiny, green, and round, I didn't know the gem but I did know Sakai had one just like it only black. It was one of the things we had in common and the reason I had for speaking to him in the first place. It wasn't a bad decision, not at all. Sakai was my best friend, my only friend. As far as I knew, I was his only friend. We were like peanut butter and jelly, milk and cookies, Jack and Jill, coffee and whipped cream, hot dogs and buns, skittles and rainbows-

"Bread and butter?"

"Yeah! Totally!" I screamed with delight.

"I've never seen someone so excited about bread before…" My teacher mumbled. Huh? Oh. I always sat with the teachers at school. My homeroom teacher placed a buttered piece of bread on my tray. I sighed and took my place at the table again. I didn't even eat the bread. I didn't eat anything. I was _miserable_ with Sakai.

When I walked out of the school that afternoon I was whisked off my feet, quite literally. I let out a small shriek before a hand came over my mouth. "That's no way to talk to a friend you haven't seen in… oh that's right- a few _hours_." I blushed at Sakai's remark.

"You have my attention, you can put me down now." He blushed, too and set me on the concrete. Just as he did so- I was knocked over once more. "Ah!" My ring fell off and I immediately began looking for it. Oh! My ring seemed to have been cloned. Before me were two identical green rings.

"So sorry about that!" A girl said. She reached for one of the rings and it began to glow! She put it on and I put on mine. She seemed to notice my ring as well. "I'm Karin," She bowed. I bowed back.

"I'm Nanami."

"Oi! Karin, you coming?" A kid called.

"Oh! Kazune, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" She replied. A boy my age with blonde hair and blue eyes strolled up. "Meet Nanami! Look, she and I have the _same ring_!" I wasn't so stupid that I completely overlooked the emphasis on the last two words. I also didn't overlook the sudden light in the boy's cold eyes when she said it.

"Kazune and Karin, okay! I'm Sakai, we'll see you later, alright?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I waved and Karin waved back but Kazune only glared daggers into Sakai's back, just as Sakai glared daggers into the street ahead of him.

**Okie doke, so yeah, right now it's mostly my OC's but it'll get better- I promise! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin is property of Koge-Donbo._

Commentary: Okie doke! No KarinxKazune yeeeeeeeet but I'm just setting up for it! I really think NanamixSakai's cute so… Anyhoo, Sakai just turned fifteen and Nanami will be turning fourteen soon. So Karin and Kazune are fourteen. Just for the record. I might never get around to describing what my OC's look like so if you're dying to know, just put it in your review.

**Nanami's POV**

"What was that all about?" I hissed to Sakai.

"I don't know what those two want from you but I want you to stay away from them," He grunted.

I thought about the request. _Hm…_"No."

"What?" He snapped. I hugged his arm. He just looked at me. "Well, answer." I shook my head. He started shaking his arm so I let go of his arm and just gave him a regular hug. I buried my face in his soft black T-shirt. "Nanami, what are you doing?"

I gave a muffled giggle, "You smell like toast."

"Oooo… kay…?" I let go of him.

"That was random." I shrugged and began to walk away.

"Hey! Hey! You never told me _why_!"

"You'll just have to figure that out on your own!" I stuck out my tongue and started to run.

"Hey!" He screamed, following.

------

I rolled on my side. "Ow!" I moaned, laughing. "You stupid- stupid… head," I exclaimed, smacking Sakai on the shoulder. He lay next to me in our favourite place, the park. His eyes were as black as his ring but his ring was cold, hard stone while his eyes seemed like swirling, deep pools. I looked away, suddenly losing all the humour of the situation.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You just abruptly stopped laughing."

I pushed him, "Don't look at me like that…"

"Like what?"

I sat up. "It's nothing." He tugged lightly at my long brown hair. I sighed, "What are you doing?"

"You're hair's soft," He continued to pull at it. "It looks pretty down; you should leave it this way." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting really weird lately."

"I'm fine," I got up and started to leave until I heard muffled laugh. "What's so funny?" I shot over my shoulder.

"Your hips," he answered. I immediately wished he hadn't.

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"The way you swing your hips when you walk. It's funny, cuz most girls your age don't even have hips. Clearly you're not aware that you do that, otherwise you wouldn't be so confused."

"Freak…" I muttered.

-----

**Karin's POV**

"Are you sure they won't be able to see us in this tree?"

"_Trust_ me, Karin. If they could see us, you know that creepy dude would be up in arms about it." _Hm… I guess Kazune had a point- but still._

They were laughing and talking, it looked like fun. It looked so… carefree. I found myself wishing I had those kinds of moments. Where I could just be happy. And as though she knew what I'd been thinking, Nanami stopped laughing and turned away from Sakai. They started what seemed to be an awkward conversation. Nanami eventually stood and strolled off but paused upon hearing something Sakai said. She rolled her eyes and kept a steady pace as she continued her exit. Once Nanami was gone Sakai just lay there, seemingly in deep thought.

"Do you really think… that they could be _gods_?" I whispered.

"Karin, I just don't know. All I know is that we need to earn their trust, just to see. The way we do that is through the girl," He notified me, "That, _you'll_ be in charge of."

I saluted him, "Okay!" I chimed.

Alrighty then! So, I'll try and stay hooked on this story but I've just been all over the place lately so you never can tell. Please Review!


End file.
